Attack of the Birds (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Attack of the Birds is a custom Barney & Arthur movie that is released in theatres on October 5, 1996. This was silimar to the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster" and the 1963 film, "The Birds". This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 1, Ray Fabi's musical arrangements, Randy Newman's musical arrangements, and James Horner's musical arrangements. It will be later adaptated to the Barney & Wonder Pets 2007 movie " "''' Plot When Arthur's story of birds turn into a bird disaster, Barney, Arthur, and their friends must go for help. Because of this, the birds invade all over town and the friends must attack them before they got attack by the birds. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Wyman (Jonathan Brandis) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Eggleston (Jonathan Lipnicki) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Rick (Luke Reid) *Peggy (Jodie Resther) *Randy (Christopher Showerman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Arthur Read (Bobby Gibson, because Michael Yarmush is voicing Arthur in Season 1-5) *D.W. Read (Marissa Kuers, because Michael Caloz is voicing D.W. in Season 1-3) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Resther) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Angel Velasco, because Luke Reid is voicing the Brain in Season 1-4) *Maria Kayman (Alison Hildreth) *Vampire of Birds (Frank Oz) *Mr. Thrasher (Bill Fagerbakke) - He is Vampire of Birds' brother. *Mean Man #1 (Steve Whitmire) *Mean Man #2 (Tom Cruise) *Mean Man #3 (Nicolas Cage) *Mean Man #4 (Ben Stiller) *Mean Man #5 (Tom Kenny) *Mean Man #6 (Howie Mandel) *John the Police Officer (Greg Cruttwell) *Different Birds (puppeteered by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, and John Kennedy) Songs #Scary Stories Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Arthur musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Toy Story" is used. *The James Horner musical arrangements from "Jumanji!" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *Cherie wears the red shirt, blue jeans, and white Mary Janes. And straight hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Classical Cleanup". *Wyman wears a white sweatshirt, gray pants, and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Fun and Games" and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". Her voice from "Barney's Adventure Bus" is used. *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Are We There Yet?". *Eggleston wears the yellow shirt, denim overalls, and red sneakers. *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Talent Show". *Rick wears a blue shirt, white pants, and blue sneakers. *Peggy wears a purple blouse, red pants, and pink shoes. And a braided hairstyle. *Randy wears a gray shirt with a denim jacket over it, blue jeans, and black shoes. *Robert wears the same clothes in "Barney's Good Day Good Night". *The birds seen in this movie are live action, 2d animated, and CGI animated. *The special effects for the birds are made by the special effects artist, Kevin Yagher who made the Chucky doll in the 1988 film, "Child's Play". *The ostrich that chased Eggleston is a full bodied puppet. *The preview for the Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios VHS version of this movie is announced by Chucky who is voiced by Brad Dourif. *As this was a adventure film, it has some scary moments. *When Rick screams while being attacked by robins, Rick's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donut inside the toaster), except it was pitched up to +7 and double slowed down. *When Kristen screams as the hen scares her, her scream is similar to Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when ). *Peggy's screams when she is attacked by the sparrows are similar to all Sagwa's screams from "Treasure Hunters" (when . Similarties *Robins attacking Rick is similar to the slime monster attacking Gaby from the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster". *The seagulls invading the people in the party is similar to the one from the 1963 film, "The Birds". *Trillions of birds invade Muffy's house is similar to the a scene of the birds invade the house from the 1963 film, "The Birds". *Lots of parrots chasing BJ, Francine, and Cherie is similar to the scene which a stampede chasing Alan, Sarah, Judy, and Peter from the 1995 TriStar film, "Jumanji". *The birds scaring the Arthur kids in the cafeteria from Lakewood Elementary is similar to the scene which Boo scares the monsters in the restaurant from the 2001 Disney film, "Monsters Inc". *The bats attacking Chip and Shawn is similar to the scene which the Blob is attacking Meg, Kevin and Eddie in the sewers from the 1988 TriStar film "The Blob". Film Edits Nickelodeon airing *The first few second of the Vampire of Birds opening the bird cage is edited out. *The Vampire of Birds and Mr. Thrasher threatening the kids at the school is shortened. *1,000,000 birds invading the school is shortened. *Barney, Arthur, and their friends watch the birds hatch is missing. *A scene of seagulls attacking the beach and threatening Buster is missing. Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD release *1,000,000 birds invading the school is shortened. *A scene of Peggy running away from the sparrows then Baby Bop tries to save her is deleted. *Barney, Arthur, and their friends watch the birds hatch is missing. *A scene of seagulls attacking the beach and threatening Buster is missing. *Eggleston being chased by an ostrich is missing. *A scene of Kristen trying to pet the hen but it's too scary is deleted. *The mockingbird lands on Randy's shoulder and Randy screams is missing. CTHV rarity *Vampire of Birds and Mr. Thrasher send the birds to the school (seen on Barney & Friends) and Barney, Arthur, and their friends making them shoo is deleted. *1,000,000 birds invading the school is shortened. *A scene of seagulls attacking the beach is missing. *A scene of Rick being attacked by many robins then BJ tries to save him is shortened. *A scene of Peggy running away from the sparrows then Baby Bop tries to save her is deleted. WDMC rarity and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD release *The conversation between Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Muffy and trillions of birds invading Muffy's house are the same length from the 1963 film, "The Birds" in the WDMC rarity and Barney Home Video/Lyick Studios DVD release while it's longer in the original version. *Eggleston being chased by an ostrich is shortened. *Ten birds invade Arthur's house is missing. *The missing scene is where Baby Bop looks at the pretty birds in a nest but she looks at it and screams. * PBS airing *1,000,000 birds invading the school is missing. *A scene of Rick being attacked by many robins then BJ tries to save him is shortened. *The conversation between Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Muffy and trillions of birds invading Muffy's house are the same length from the 1963 film, "The Birds" in the PBS airing while it's longer in the original version. *Eggleston being chased by an ostrich is missing. * *Ten birds invade Arthur's house is missing. *The missing scene is where Baby Bop looks at the pretty birds in a nest but she looks at it and screams. *The scene which Muffy stands against the Vampire of Birds is shortened. *The scene of mean men and the evil birds being dropped down to the mountain ravine is shortened. Quotes Quote 1: *BJ: (arrive at the park) Ah, what a beautiful park! *Rick: (offscreen) BJ, help me! I'm being attacked by robins! *(cuts to Rick being attacked by the robins) *(cuts back to BJ) *BJ: (gasps) Uh-oh! That sounds like Rick! I gotta save him! (runs through the path) *Rick: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *BJ: Don't worry, Rick! I'm coming! *Rick: (offscreen, continuing screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! *(robins chirping) *Rick: Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!! *(BJ panting) *Rick: Help!!! *(BJ continues running) *(robins attack Rick. Rick groans as he is controted with pain) *BJ: (comes to see Rick, gasps) Oh, no! *(Rick is covered with robins) *BJ: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Rick: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BJ: Help! Call the police! (he dials the phone) Hello, this is BJ. Rick has been covered with robins. Can you help him? *John: (on phone) Okay, I'll be down in a minute. Quote 2: *Baby Bop: (at the streets) Wow! What is this place? Look! A sparrow! (she sees a sparrow) *(sparrow chirps) *Baby Bop: Aaah! *Peggy: (offscreen) HEEEEEEEELP ME!!! *Baby Bop: That sounds like Peggy! I gotta find her! *(Peggy runs away from the sparrows) *Baby Bop: I'll save you, Peggy! *Peggy: (offscreen, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *(Baby Bop running) *Peggy: (offscreen, continuing screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *(sparrows chirping) *Peggy: GET AWAY FROM ME!! *Baby Bop: There she goes! *Peggy: HELP!! *(Baby Bop panting) *(sparrows continue chirping) *Baby Bop: Where you going?! *Peggy: I'm going to a safe place to hide! *Baby Bop: Okay! Don't get chased by sparrows! *(sparrows chirping) *(Baby Bop continues running) *(Peggy is out of breath and she stops running and she is panting) *(sparrows attack Peggy) *Peggy: (shrieks) Aaaah! (she falls down) Ow! Quote 3: *(at Barney's school, Eggleston is with Baby Bop and D.W.. He looks disappointed) *Eggleston: Baby Bop! D.W.! *Baby Bop and D.W.: What is it? *Eggleston: Did you know that there is an ostrich at the park? *D.W.: Where's that? *Eggleston: I don't know. Where do you think it is? *Baby Bop: Maybe it's gonna come into the school. *Eggleston: You know birds are scary animals. *D.W.: No, they are not. *Eggleston: Yes, they are. *D.W.: No, they are not. I don't think they are scary animals, you naughty boy. *Baby Bop: Eggleston, how could you say such a thing?! *Eggleston: You know we're afraid of the birds because they attack us. *(pans to the ostrich) *D.W.: What are you talking about? *Eggleston: If we pet a bird, it will be nice. But if it scares us, we'll make them go away. *(ostrich calling) *(cuts back to Eggleston, Baby Bop, and D.W.) *Eggleston: What was that?! *Baby Bop: I dunno. *Eggleston: There's a ostrich coming into the playground. *D.W.: Then, you'd better hide! It's gonna be very scary! *(ostrich coming into the playground and scares Eggleston. He calls) *Eggleston: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Quote 4: *(Randy is having a picnic with Arthur and his friends) *Randy: (take a bite of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich) Mmm, peanut butter and jellly tastes so good! *Arthur: I have watermelon. *Muffy: I have a salad. *Randy: Wow! A salad?! What kind of it? *Muffy: It's a garden salad. *Francine: I have a banana. *Buster: I have carrot sticks. *Randy: Wow! Buster, you're a rabbit so you eat carrots. Rabbits eat carrots. And Muffy and Francine. *Muffy and Francine: Yes? *Randy: You're monkeys so you eat bananas. Monkey eats bananas. *Brain: I have celery. *Maria: And I have an apple. *Randy: That's great! It's so great to have a picnic with you guys. Maybe we can do it again sometimes. *(a mockingbird fly to the park. It lands on Randy's shoulder) *Randy: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! *Arthur: What is it?! *Randy: It's a mockingbird!! *(mockingbird chirping) *Randy: Oh, no! (yelling) BARNEY!!!!!!!!!!! THE MOCKINGBIRD JUST LANDED ON MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: (comes into the park) Yes, what is it? *Randy: Make th mockingbird go away. *Barney: Sure. I can do that. Okay, mockingbird, go away. (he makes the mockingbird go away) There you go. Quotes 5: * * * Transcript Previews Feburary 3, 1997 (Nickelodeon/Paramount VHS release)